


the rhythm method [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Fic, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, also there's this part where thor rocks a baby bjorn, and has separation anxiety, and so bucky has to come and save their asses AGAIN, basically steve and darcy are fucking terrible with babies, darcy's indestructable libido, this is some ridiculous shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "the rhythm method" by sevenfoxes.</p><p>"Steve offers to babysit Thor and Jane's kid with Darcy, which is a TERRIBLE IDEA. Darcy is pissed this interrupts her plans on getting L-A-I-D. Bucky turns out to be a baby savant. Thor owns a BabyBjörn. Jane needs a serious glass of cabernet sauvignon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rhythm method [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the rhythm method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223825) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



Length: 13:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20rhythm%20method.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rhythm-method).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday present for [sevenfoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes)! This was going to be your present originally, before the writing muse took off with [To the Victor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4375484), SO YOU GET TWO GIFTS! \0/
> 
> Also used to fill my "curtainfic" square for trope-bingo.


End file.
